


Better Ideas | Arthur Morgan/John Marston/Male Reader

by arthurmorgan



Category: Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthurmorgan/pseuds/arthurmorgan
Summary: read the title you dip





	Better Ideas | Arthur Morgan/John Marston/Male Reader

**Author's Note:**

> i didn’t proofread this please forgive me

It had been more than a surprise for Arthur to hear that John wanted to include another person during sex. He was jealous within seconds, but he'd just asked, "Did you have anyone in mind?"

"Yeah. I was thinkin' Y/N, if that's alright. I've mentioned it to them before," John had said. He'd seen Arthur calm down a little and had let out a sigh of relief.

And so there you were, outside a hotel room in Saint Denis. You'd agreed to meet at that hotel despite the price, considering you didn't exactly have the space or comfort to have a threesome in a makeshift tent. You knocked on the door in the code; two, pause, one, pause, then two. 

The door creaked open, a blue eye that was unmistakably Arthur's peering through it. Then it opened a little more, just enough so that you could slip through the door without anyone else around noticing. 

You blushed immediately, noticing that both John and Arthur were already nude. There was an overwhelming instinct that told you to cover your eyes, but you knew you didn't need to do that. In fact, knowing that you didn't need to made you blush even harder. 

"Hey," John said casually, as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Hey," you responded.

"Sorry, probably should'a warned you," Arthur said. Thank god he was embarrassed too, otherwise you would've believed you were an alien.

"It's... It's alright. I'm guessing I should join the party? Meanwhile, you can tell me what's going on."

Part of you was beginning to fear that they had no idea what they were doing, either. How would they? There wasn't any one direct way to have a threesome. Wait, was there? What— 

"I was thinkin'. John here's a bottom," John gave Arthur the finger, "Shut up, John. Anyway, as I was sayin', John's a bottom. So I'm gonna be behind him and fuck him, and since neither of us really know what position you like, you can, uh..." Arthur trailed off, making indecipherable gestures.

"I'm gonna pretend I know what that means. But, if we're doin' something new... John, how do you feel about us jerking off? Against each other."

John's eyes darted around, as if he didn't expect to be talked to. Dumbass. He caught himself and said, "I'm good with that. You wanna c'mere? The bed's probably comfier than anything any of us have felt in years— wait, how'd you get undressed so fast?"

"It's called not dragging out a scene, you dunce."

Before John could say anything, you thunked down onto the bed next to him. It was a little strange to be facing him head-on and be so close to him while doing so. 

Arthur got onto the bed a little less dramatically, and started to rub some animal fat onto his dick. You gave him a questioning look, but he cut you off with, "I already got us started. Don't worry, I ain't gonna hurt him."

"Thanks, Arthur," John remarked, craning his head to look at Arthur.

It was John's turn to get cut off, as Arthur had slid the head of his cock into him. John groaned and turned back to face you. 

You linked your hand with his, yours shaking a little as you guided it between your legs. Moving a little closer, your thighs were tightly pressed against each other.

Your hand moved with John's, bringing them over both of your cocks. A low noise came from your throat, something in between a breath and a moan. 

It was a smooth movement, each thrust of your hands in sync with each other. Getting a handjob felt pleasurable on its own, but feeling someone's dick press up against yours as you did so felt even better. The sensation wasn't overwhelming or sharp, it was just... warm. 

The warmth wasn't from John's hand or yours; it was more internal than anything. Your face was flushed a deep shade of red, a persistent stinging in your nose, paired with a heat building up underneath your skin.

An even stronger feeling was coursing through John, rocking him back and forth between you and Arthur. His entire body was on fire with pleasure, all the way from his head to his toes.

Even though Arthur had fucked him many times before, the way Arthur filled him up would always shock him. Arthur’s cock wasn’t too thick or anything, but it was long, and God, did he know how to use it.

Arthur loved it just as much as John did. He loved digging his nails into John’s muscular ass, loved how John moved against him, loved John’s moans and cries, loved every second of it. 

It was the greatest thing in the world to Arthur that John could take his dick so well, right down to the base of it. He wouldn’t squirm or yelp in pain, just continued to grind his ass against Arthur, panting out his name. 

You made it equal by whispering John’s name under your breath repeatedly, as if it was a mantra. 

John’s grip tightened as his hand came towards the head of your cock, fingers pushing against it. There wasn’t a single word to describe how it felt, but the ones that drifted through your mind were heaven, paradise, bliss, and ecstasy.

You couldn’t help but rut up against John, who moaned, “Fuck, Y/N..!” 

His breaths were hot and heavy, releasing from him in great heaves. If Arthur wasn’t behind him, he would’ve thrown his head back and let you plant your hand on his throat. 

John wanted nothing more than what was he getting at the moment— being completely at the disposal of you and Arthur. He didn’t have any control of what you two did to him and he didn’t want to. What did want was for Arthur to fuck him until he forgot how to speak, for you to keep jerking your cock against his until the pleasure was unbearable. 

Arthur already had plans of doing exactly that, and he clutched John’s hips, reeling him back to pound into him. His thrusts were becoming more upwards instead of forward, getting faster with every passing moment. 

He savored the suctioning, fiery feeling around his cock, taking it in all at once. It burned red-hot in his lower stomach, its muscles moving and pulsing.

His head was tilted slightly to the side, his eyes gently closed, and you took advantage of the moment by kissing him. The kiss was sloppy but intense, both of you dragging it out for as long as you could. 

You felt the large vein on the bottom of your cock rub particularly harsh against John, and you hissed, “Shit!” 

But you did it again, because the surprise came with an overwhelming satisfaction. The feeling rippled through your body, torrenting over you similar to a tidal wave.

Without warning, John came, letting out a high-pitched noise as he did so. It shot out in multiple panicky spurts, spattering out onto both of your stomachs. The look on his face said that he wasn’t expecting it either, and embarrassment was soon consuming him. 

You pumped your hand over your length a few more times before cumming as well. Your hips raised with the release, a breath you didn’t know you were holding coming from you. 

Panting, your hair hung over your face as your head dipped downwards. You pressed your nose against John’s collarbone, your nails digging into your own hands. 

Arthur came soon after; not because he’d been too close beforehand, but because the sounds coming from you and John pushed him to his limit. The substance painted John’s back, warm and somewhat sticky.

“That was one of your better ideas, John,” Arthur grunted.

“Seconded,” you said.


End file.
